How not to impress a Kiwi
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Who said being the older sibling meant you had to be more mature? I'm living proof that it's not true! Short oneshot of Australia bothering New Zealand by being a boomerang!


"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Australia cried as he burst into New Zealand's room without permission, holding up his brand new toy. The brown haired nation beamed at his sister as he held up his new boomerang… proudly showing it off. New Zealand huffed and looked up from her book, an unimpressed look on her face. Her small sheep bleated from her bed, it too, looked unimpressed.

"What is it? I'm busy." She stated, holding up her favorite book to show him. Australia waved his hand in dismissal and simply flashed her a grin, waving the boomerang wildly in his hands. The boomerang was decorated in the traditional way of the native Australian's. A red kangaroo stood proudly in the middle while several rivers faced out to the tips. It was really quite beautiful.

"Check this out!" He pulled back his arm and launched the boomerang into the air... In New Zealand's bedroom. The boomerang whizzed towards New Zealand herself before narrowly missing her and turning; hitting her various books and stationary on her table before coming to a stop on the floor. Everything on her desk had been knocked over or off onto the floor, making her room more of a mess then she liked.

Both siblings stared at the mess for several seconds before New Zealand broke it by taking a deep breath. "Get out Australia! Get out now!" She yelled and stood up, getting ready to grab him. Australia laughed nervously and ran without any further prompts closing the door behind him. He didn't need to be told twice!

New Zealand sighed sadly at the mess and sat back down to read her book. She could clean it up later. Her sheep bleated once again and snuggled against her leg, returning to sleep.

Australia sat on the stairs that lead to his bedroom and thought about what he had done. It probably wasn't smart to throw boomerangs around in the house... Or in someone's bedroom... He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his messy brown hair before getting up and returning to New Zealand's room. Without knocking once again, he entered and opened his mouth to apologize when-

_Crash! Crash! Thunk! Crash!_

Both nations turned to see that more books had fallen just from Australia entering the room. Australia grinned sheepishly at New Zealand who took a deep breath and yelled. "GET OUT NOW!" Again, the brown haired nation made a quick get away up to his room to hide. He didn't need any extra bruises.

This was stupid! Australia paced around his room trying to think at the same time. His koala watched and yawned as he paced, uninterested in it's owners antics. Australia hadn't meant for everything to get messy (Or destroyed), he had just wanted to show off his boomerang to New Zealand! America would have appreciated it. The glasses wearing nation loved his strange toys/weapons... Maybe not so much England but Canada might have liked it too.

Australia decided to play with his boomerang outside (where it belonged) when he remembered that it was still in New Zealand's room. In his haste to get away he had forgotten. "Damn..." He cursed and crept back downstairs. Maybe if he asked really, really nicely she would let him have it back. Or maybe she'd keep it and make him do all her chores until she was satisfied and gave it back! He certainly hoped not.

He slowly opened New Zealand's bedroom door to see a very pissed off younger sister and sheep inside. "H-hi, ha-ha, umm just came to get my boomerang... You know, get it out of your hair..." He trailed off as she placed her book down and grabbed the boomerang, holding it up. New Zealand's sheep stood and lowered its head in a threatening manor.

"Do you know how hard it was to get the stuff that fell behind my desk? Everything's a mess!" New Zealand hissed and waved the boomerang at Australia. "This is all your fault! I should have made you clean it up instead of me."

"Aww, come on! It was an accident, I just wanted to show it to you…" Australia tried to defend himself but his argument wasn't that strong.

"Well maybe you should have used that brain of yours and thought 'what might happen if I through a boomerang in someone else's bedroom!" Australia could see how angry New Zealand was just form looking in her eyes. She was clearly pissed off about what he did and he could see himself not getting out of it lightly.

"Uh… Well, I'm sorry for wreckin' your room…" He managed to apologize sincerely. "So could I get my boomerang back now?" Australia asked. "Please?" He added on for good measure. Who could say no to someone when they added on please?

"I'll give it to you..." New Zealand smiled threateningly. "I'll give it back to your head!" Australia jumped back as New Zealand ran forward, intent on striking his head with his own boomerang. He turned and made a mad dash to his bedroom, the only place he knew he'd be safe. He could hear New Zealand's and her pet sheep's footsteps behind him and ran faster. He sprinted up the stairs, using his hands as well as his feet before diving over the top stair and crawling into his room. He heard a loud thud as his boomerang hit the wall nearby followed by some angry cursing and bleating from downstairs. The boomerang had only just missed him by a few inches, as New Zealand's aim was pretty good.

'Whew... That was close!' He laughed to himself and made a mental note not to ever do that again... Never, ever again. His koala yawned and chewed on some gum leaves Australia left out for it, seeming rather calm despite its evil expression. In truth, it thought his owner was a nut case.

Australia took a deep breath to calm his self down. It was one thing to piss England off but to piss New Zealand off… Little sisters could be so scary!

**I wrote this after an encounter with my little sister xD I figured New Zealand and Australia would be similar it they were siblings... I didn't put much slang in this one as I didn't see the need and I am continuing with my other stories I just have a bit of writers block at the moment and thought I'd write some oneshots to get my writing back... And I've never used New Zealand before so here you go!**


End file.
